Prom night dilemma
by decayedFairytale20
Summary: Prom’s just two days away and Kurt surprisingly still doesn’t have anything to wear to the Prom, he doesn’t have a date, too. Oh, he really doesn’t know what to do once he arrived at the hotel plaza! SLASH , Kinn AND Puckurt, 3-chaptered
1. First day: Formal wear

_MY FIRST GLEE FANFIC_

_Title: Prom night dilemma (slash) _

_Characters: Glee cast with Kurt Hummel as the lead character_

_Pairing: Just read it and you'll find out._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Oh, I wish_

_Note: Kurt's POV; Set days before the Prom and almost a week before their Graduation._

**First day: Formal wear**

This is depressing. I never thought I would be _this _depressing on choosing clothes. I mean, I'm a type of person who can easily make a good fashion statement. But choosing the right clothes for the Prom is killing me, unexpectedly. Mercedes kept showing me random gowns, most of them aren't really her size, but they look cute and elegant—it's just, Mercedes isn't the right person to wear them. Also not Rachel, or Tina, or even Quinn. Okay! I give up, I want them. The gown, I mean. I want to wear them _badly_. But the problem is… I can't. I'm already fine being thrown to dumpsters while wearing my fantastic, normal clothes. Let alone if I wear a gown. That would be just… like I can't show my face to everyone after that happen, if it's going to happen, which is really unlikely right now.

"Hey Kurt, are you alright?" Mercedes finally asked me. I guess she noticed that I'm not criticizing every gown she showed to me earlier. Gosh, what will I criticize to those gowns, anyway? They are amazing! "Kurt, you look sad, what's up? Do you think the gowns here are awful? Tell me so that we can leave now and check other places."

"No… the gowns are really good." I finally spoke up. But I can't tell Mercedes I want to wear those gowns. I just can't.

"Then why you look like you didn't really find them good?" This time, I just shook my head and gave her a very fake smile. She frowns, okay, she knows something is up. She feels it. I know she can feel it. Mercedes then softly drags me to the dressing room. "Seriously Kurt, what's the problem?"

"It's the gown." I said. I can't continue it. I can't tell her. I know I must tell her. But it's not that easy.

"Okay, what's with the gown? I know that my ears are still working very well and I'm sure I heard earlier that you said the gowns are really good." Mercedes retorted, in a good way. Well, in a Mercedes way.

"The gowns are really good. There are well-tailored. The colors are great. The materials are comfortable to the skin, I guess—"

"Then what's the problem?" Now Mercedes seems to be annoyed. I guess she is. But she has a right to be annoyed, anyway. I breathe deeply, I will tell her now. But I swear it's going to be permanent in Kurt's top secrets list, I guess second to my feelings toward Finn.

"Okay, the truth is I want to wear those gowns to the prom." Mercedes eyes become wide. "Look Mercedes, I know that sounds ludicrous—"

"You want to _wear_ them? _To the prom_?" The way Mercedes said that confused me. Her reaction seems to be torn between amusement and surprise. But more on amusement, based on the smirk appeared at an end of her lips.

"Y-yes…"

"I mean, seriously?"

"Yes—"

"Really?"

"Yes! Do I still need to define the word _yes _for you, Mercedes?"

"Then you should've just told me!" Okay, here we go again. The last time we have this _you-should-have-just-told-me _conversation is the time when I come out to Mercedes. And we're having it again.

"I can't. It's really not that easy—"

"—because you haven't told anyone about it before? C'mon Kurt, I'm your best friend, right? You can always come to me if you have any problems. I will try my best to help you."

"Thanks, Mercedes" I smile and she smiles back. Seriously, I should have just said it to her. But anyway, I already told her, and it seems to be okay with her—

"So, what are you going to wear?" I was shocked. I mean, am I really going to the prom in gown? I guess I shouldn't just tell Mercedes about this whole gown thing. "Don't worry, Kurt. I think wearing gown to the prom will help you hook up some guys. Who knows… maybe Finn will go leave Rachel and asked you to dance with him…"

"Stop being so imaginative, Mercedes. That would never, ever gonna happen. If there's a person Finn will leave Rachel for, it's Quinn." Hearing me say that breaks my heart. These are our last days together in high school, last days I will see Finn, and I will just waste it because of pessimism and, ugh, pride. Mercedes left me for a while with an unsatisfied smile because she's going to try the gowns she selected.

---

"Kurt?" The voice that comes from my behind sounds familiar, very familiar. Like it's the only voice I always hear when I'm sleeping or daydreaming—Oh God, it's him.

"Finn?"

"Hey, what are you doing here? Are you going to buy a dress too to the Prom?"

"Too?" Wait, _too_? Does it mean that Finn's going to buy a dress _TOO_? I mean…

"I'm with Rachel. She asked me to come with her."

"Oh—" I swear I feel embarrassed. I'm so nasty. Why in Earth am I going to think that Finn Hudson is shopping for a gown to wear in the Prom? He's the quarterback, he had girlfriends... he is absolutely straight—unfortunately.

"So you're checking out some gowns too or—"

"I'm with Mercedes. She's the one who's checking out some gowns... Do you think I'm going to wear a gown to the Prom, don't you—?" That was bad. I quickly slap my hand to my mouth. At first, all Finn replied to me is silence, but after around 3 seconds, he smiles.

"Well, there's a part of me that thought you were because you're here and everything… I hope that didn't insult you…"

"No, its okay… of course, it doesn't offense me… I mean, even I thought the same to you… I…"

"Do you already have something to wear to the Prom?" Finn suddenly asked which kinda caught me off guard. I don't know… there's just something weird about it…

"I… Actually—" He's waiting for my answer carefully which just made me a little bit more confused. "Uhm… what do you have in mind?"

He deeply breathes before answering my question. "I need someone to come with me. You know, because you're good at fashion and stuffs… I'm sure Mercedes and Rachel will understand if we leave… at least we didn't get to see what our dates will wear—"

"Mercedes is not my date to the Prom" I suddenly cut him off. And I just remember one another important thing about the Prom: DATE. I still haven't got a date!

"Oh… really? I thought you were because after all you guys are best friends… So—" Before Finn continues what he's going to say, we call Mercedes and Rachel to inform them that we're leaving now. Finn continues as we walk around the mall and look for a store which sells, well, formal wears… for guys. "—So, who's your date to the Prom?"

I stop walking as the words enter my ears. It's kinda awkward, you know? To be asked who's going to be my date to the Prom by the one you wish is your date.

"Hey Kurt, are you alright?"

"I… I am… No… Okay, I still don't have a date to the Prom." Finn suddenly raised his eyebrows.

"You don't?" Before I even talk, I unexpectedly felt that my eyes are getting wet. Oh gush, I am sobbing because I still don't have a date to the Prom! And in front of Finn Hudson! Of all people who could possibly see me sobbing because I don't have a date, it's Finn. "H-hey, don't cry… you'll get a date…"

"But when, Finn? The Prom is in two days and I still don't have a date! I still don't even have something to wear because I'm torn between wearing a gown or a tuxedo!"

"Wearing a gown?"

"Yes! I like to wear a gown to the Prom… I…" Oh God, did I just said that in front of Finn, that I wanted to wear a gown to the Prom? My heart beats a thousand miles per second all of a sudden. "Look Finn, I'm just carried away—"

"Then why don't you just go and wear what you like to wear?" I'm surprised with his respond. I was expecting him to laugh at me, but he didn't. Instead he tries to sound… encouraging…

"I can't… I can't do that… I think I'm just going to put myself into a complete humiliation in front of the whole batch if I do so. And I'll look ugly, I think…"

You know what? It scares me when Finn suddenly didn't respond to that and just gives me a gesture that we should just keep on walking and look for a perfect store. He didn't even talk to me while we're walking, except when we're talking about the store where we're going to buy formal suits and tuxedos—wait, where are we going?

"Are you going to take a pee?" I asked him nervously. We're in the male's comfort room. It's quite silent here, compare to the atmosphere outside this room.

"Look Kurt, don't worry about what other people will say to you if you wear a gown to the Prom. Their opinions and comments don't matter. What's important is… it makes you happy. And it's our last days in high school." I think I'm going to cry again. But this time, because of joy. Did Finn just, like, support me with this whole gown thing? It's seriously overwhelming. "And I think you're not going to look ugly." That makes me float more. Not literally float. I look down suddenly because my eyes are seriously getting heavy. I'm going to cry—AGAIN. "Hey, cry again?" Finn asked, while holding my shoulders. Oh gosh, this is embarrassing.

"It's just…" I look up and a little bit shock to see how Finn's face near to mine. "…I'm happy that you're… supporting me… even I'm just another minority…"

"Don't say that." He then pulls a face of half irritation and half… like a joke or something, before continuing. "We are all minorities, okay?" And he smiles. Why he needs to be so damn cute?! And his face is just an inch away from me!

I just turn my sight to my side before staring back at him and smiles. What surprise me is that he hugs me after that. Yes, Finn Hudson hugs me! I'm going to remember this day, so much.

"Wait… so I'm really going to wear a gown?" Finn pulls back and smiles.


	2. Second day: Date

**Second day: Date**

"Look, I know you guys are already busy readying for the Prom. But, Principal Figgins just talked to me and told me that the Glee club will perform, tomorrow…" Mr. Schue said to us, which lead to several murmurs.

"But Mr. Schuester, we _can't_ perform tomorrow in our formal dress. We will look tremendously silly in front of the whole batch." Rachel blurted out. "Except if you're going to supply us costumes for our _performance_ tomorrow—but that's just not a good idea. It's the Prom, Mr. Schue. We want to have the time of our lives during the Prom." She added.

"I understand your point, Rachel. But I can't say no to Principal Figgins. Especially now you guys won the Nationals. Oh God, I still can't believe you guys won the Nationals. _But_ what I mean is… you guys need a proper recognition. You need to prove to those people who always underestimate you (take that Sue Sylvester) that you guys are special. _Really _special… and don't worry about the costumes. Your performance will be after the whole dance and eating proper and before the awarding…" Mr. Schue just continued his speech while I worried about _my date_. I still don't have a date to the Prom! I'm not even sure if I'm going to the Prom… I mean, I already decided what I am going to wear but… I'm not sure if I'm really going to wear it—you get what I mean, don't you? "Okay, so, see you this afternoon." Mr. Schue proclaimed.

----

Oh. My. God. I got a date. I GOT A DATE! I GOT A DATE TO THE PROM! But… the problem is… I don't know who it is but I already got a date to the Prom! Okay, here's exactly what happened: When I checked out my locker earlier, it has a card inside which doesn't look familiar to me. It looks like a Valentine card or the likes because it has flowers and hearts, but I don't care. When I opened it, it says:

_I know you're not expecting this… But, I just want you to know that you're a really awesome person, Kurt. I admit it that sometimes you're annoying but… I know you have a soft side, too. Not really soft, as in, feminine. We all know that. What I mean is… I know you're a good person, too. A really, really good person… okay, I'm going to say my real intention now... Kurt Hummel, I want you to be my date to the Prom. I know you didn't know who the hell I am but… I just can't face you as you read this because I'm afraid of rejection, mostly if you find out who I am really. I'm afraid that you might don't like me back. But I guess you're going to accept me as your date. So… see you tomorrow. Don't be late, okay? I'm going to introduce myself tomorrow =) – your knight in shining armor._

Isn't it romantic? But I'm completely nervous about this. It is possible Mercedes is right, that maybe, "whoever sends you that might just mock you."

"Maybe you're the one who sends this" I reply jokingly to her. She threw me _gibberish_ look before answering back.

"It can't be me, Kurt. It's obvious that the one who wrote that is, purely according to the handwriting and the tone of the voice and of course, the pseudonym, a guy—

"Shut up. Whose guy in Earth will ever want a fag to be his partner to the Prom?"

"What if I say… Finn?" The world stops turning after that. What if it's really Finn? I mean, after what happened yesterday, there's a possibility that it's Finn… but what if not? "It's possible that it's him. I know the two of you left me and Rachel and hang out with each other yesterday."

"But what if it's not really him? And, isn't Rachel Finn's date?"

"Well…"

"I don't want to raise my hope, again, Mercedes. I'm already satisfied that he's closer to me now, as a friend… because if I expect him to like me more than a friend, it might just hurt me in the end." And I started sobbing, for the millionth time this week. I hate being a cry baby, you know? But it's me. Nothing I can do about it. Mercedes then hug me which really comforts me even just for a short while. We never really hug each other for the past few years—well, we do but it's not as intense as this one. Sometimes I wish I am a straight guy. At least, if I am, I'm quite sure I already have a date to the Prom (I'm talking about Mercedes—oh, I forgot to mention, Mercedes already got a date to the Prom. She's going with Matt. Yes, Matt!). But I'm not. I'm a gay. I'm a gay who is madly in love to a guy who will never like me back because he's straight and he got girlfriends and he's a quarterback…

----

The practice for tomorrow's performance just finished and I am totally drained. I want to go home now so badly, until someone called me when I'm walking on the hallway.

"Hey Hummel…" It sounds like a guy. But not Finn, not even Mr. Schue… I turned around to check who it is and to my surprise…

"Noah Puckerman…?" Yes, Puck. He just called me. And he doesn't look like he's about to throw me to the dumpsters—though I know he changed a lot after he joined Glee. But still…

"Uhm… can I join you? I don't really have someone to come with me because… you know… Finn's still cold at me because of the baby thing."

"You guys are still not talking?" It's the first question that pops into my mind after he finished talking. I don't really like to talk about something else. I just started feeling weird and uncomfortable.

"Well, we do talk, like thrice—" Before he continued, we started walking. I'm not really comfortable right now. "—he already forgiven me but… he told me he's still not sure if he's going to accept me as a friend again." I nod. I'm still uncomfortable. "Uhm… okay, I know this is kind of sickening for me to say... well… I just… I just want to ask you something… regarding the Prom—" I stopped walking at that very moment. Noah Puckerman is about to ask me something regarding the Prom and it's freaking me out, okay, in. But whatever… WHAT IF HE'S THE ONE WHO SENT ME THAT CARD? AND NOT FINN? That's just wrong. Well, it _is _not really wrong but it's wrong to me. It should be Finn! It should be Finn… it should be… "Hey Kurt, are you alright?—"

"I'm sorry Noah, there's just something that bothering me right now. But I'll get over it, someday… And I know it's not really a big deal, mostly to a guy like you. " And I utter a weak laugh which made Puck narrows his eyebrows. "So, what are you telling me earlier?" Puck raises his eyebrows and it looks like he's sweating…

"N-nothing. Just never mind it. It's really… nothing…" And he walks again. But I kinda noticed that he's blushing. Wait, Noah Puckerman is _blushing_? Seriously? Oh… I just realized that… he called me _Kurt_. W-wait, I don't like that guy! I… Okay, I think I need to follow him now. He's seriously not walking now, he's like, jogging!

"Hey, wait…"

"I'm… I'm sorry Kurt. I'm just nervous… are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"You don't know how nervous I am. I am so nervous that I even consider not going—"

"You do?! But you're going, right? I mean, you must go there. You must—!"

"Then provide me a very reasonable answer why I should go to the Prom." I said, with one eyebrow raise and arms crossed on my chest. Why Puck wants me to go to the Prom? WHY? Not unless he's the one who sent me the card—w-wait, what if… what if it's really him? I don't want to confront though about it. I mean, it will take away the thrill and tension if I found out whether he is that one or not… but…

"I… Okay, I give up! I want to dance with you to the Prom!" I can totally feel the butterflies flying in my stomach. Oh no… "I know I've been an asshole to you for the past few years… but… but after I joined Glee club, I realized you're not just a fag. You're a very amazing fag, Kurt. You're a very cool guy. You wear cool clothes. You got… a high-pitched voice… You… You're someone… so special. And… and the Prom… The Prom is the only time I think I can get closer to you… That's why I—" I put my finger on his lips. I don't want him to continue what he's going to say… It might break my heart… because… now… the possibility that the guy, who just asked me to be his date to the Prom through a card, is Finn… is like… 0.1%... or lower than that… much lower than that…

It took me minutes before I finally released my finger from Puck's lips. And I just can't breathe. Well, I can… but it's hard… it's really… agonizing me… badly. That's also when I realized that… I'm crying, AGAIN… But this time, in front of another guy… Oh God! Guys!

"I'm sorry Kurt… I'm just carried away. I don't really want to tell you about it. But I can't… _I can't fight this feeling anymore—_" Though I'm in pain, I can't help but laugh a little with that one… he's like singing a poem… I mean, reciting a song. "Okay, are you getting crazy? Laughing and crying at the same?"

"Of course not… It's… it's nothing… it's just… what you just said… it's a song and something…" Puck smiles with that. Oh my, I never notice how cute Puck is if he's not a badass. Oh my God…

"Well… I know… by the way, about the Prom, I hope you're still going because… I just really want to… I just really want to dance with you and know you more… I know that sounds gay but really, I can't—"

"You know what, Puck? I didn't really expect this. I mean, the whole _you want to dance with me_ thing. Because I know you like girls… God, you're so obsessed with girls… and suddenly—"

"—I didn't expect it too. But you're just too cute to resist. Your eyes… your cheeks… your nose… everything…" A short silence falls between us before he breaks the ice… "Uhm… Kurt?"

"Yes?" I suddenly lose my mind. I don't know… I feel… I feel something… something weird, at the same time captivating… his lips… yes, his lips… his lips are pressing my forehead. He does… and… it's kinda surreal...

W-wait, I love Finn. He hung out with me and even hugged me yesterday. But Puck just admitted he likes me. He just kissed my forehead! Tomorrow's the Prom. And I'm still hoping that Finn's my _mystery date_. But it's most likely Puck. But he doesn't confess it directly. But… ugh! Let's just see what will happen—wait, again, I just remember something… something very, _very_ important.

"Uhm… Puck?"

"Yeah?" He asked softly as he pulls away his lips from my forehead.

"Do you… do you already have a… okay, I'm just going to ask it—do you already have a date to the Prom? I know that sounds ridiculous of me to ask… I'm just wondering…"

"H-how… how about you? Do you already have?" Puck can't look into my eyes. He's trying his best not to. I shouldn't ask him… I shouldn't…

"Uhm… well, I… I already have one… but I don't really know who is him—"

"You don't know?" He sounds confused about it… and it surprised me and made me confused more about this whole _mystery date_. I mean, what I expect is he's like all shaky and nervous but he doesn't sound like that… He sounds like he doesn't really know something about it…

No… what if neither from Finn nor Puck is my mystery date?!


	3. Third day: The Prom

**Third day: the Prom**

"Did you just eat a sock, Kurt?" Mercedes asked me with a worried look on her face. I think I want to eat a sock. "Kurt? What's with your phone?" The message can't process into my mind properly. Suddenly, I feel so dumb. No, seriously, I do. "Did someone just texted you?" And now her question became clear rapidly. Did someone just texted me? DID SOMEONE JUST TEXTED ME? Yes, and they're two.

"Mercedes" I finally spoke up after minutes of being comatose. "Yes, they're two people who just texted me and I don't know what to do."

"Who are these two people" Mercedes asked me. Actually, it doesn't sound like a question at all, because it seems like Mercedes already know who those two people are. Of course I told Mercedes about it. I mean, what happened yesterday between me and Noah—well, except the kiss part because I think it's too confidential that even Mercedes can't find out.

"Yes, the two of them" I reply. Mercedes looks like she's just going to squeal like a fangirl.

"What did they said?" She excitedly asked. Instead of saying it, I just showed Mercedes what the two of them texted:

_From: Finn Hudson_

_Hey Kurt! I'm so excited 4 tonyt. I swear u r going 2 luk fantastic & u'll shock every1. C u tonyt =)_

_From: Noah Puckerman_

_Hi Kurt. It's me, Puck. Juz making sure u r going to the Prom. Hope 2 see u tonyt_

"Oh my God" Mercedes exclaimed while smiling at me.

"Is that all you can say?" I joke. Well, not really a joke, but sort of like that.

"W-wow, Kurt… two guys are after you right now. This is crazy and wow and…" The doorbell rung—oh, by the way, we're in our house, so that Dad can give us a ride to the hotel. All the girls from Glee are here right now carrying their own make up kits and gowns.

---

"So, who's your date, Tina?" Mercedes asked Tina while styling her hair.

"Of course, Artie" Tina already told us that she's faking her stutter last year, and we're cool with it. "He told me yesterday that he could either trained himself on standing or rent a wheelchair for me so that we'll be on the same level"

"That's so sweet of Artie. I wish _my date_ would do something romantic too." Santana blurted out with a bit of sarcasm. Santana is going with, a big surprised, Brittany. Brittany, as we all know, is quite dense, but it doesn't mean that she doesn't get what Santana just said.

"I could rent a wheelchair too if you want, I swear I'm not going to lose it anymore—" Or not. Anyway, so we all laugh with that one…

"How about you Rachel, have Finn already asked you to be his date?" Tina asked Rachel. And my stomach started flipping… Rachel nods awkwardly.

"Maybe she's the one who asked Finn to the Prom" Mercedes teased and everyone laughed again, except to Rachel (and me… and Quinn) who looks surprisingly quiet. "Look Rachel, I'm just joking—"

"You're right; I'm the one who asked him to the Prom. But…" And the short silence gets into my nerves. "…but it seems like he didn't really mean it when he said yes to me. Every time we're together, we didn't talk about the Prom. When I'm trying to bring the conversation with him to the Prom, he always changes the topic... I think the only time we talked about the Prom was the day when I asked him to come with me on checking out some gown for the Prom—"

"How about you Quinn? Who's your date?" I cut Rachel off and asked Quinn. I feel that Rachel's going to mention me. And there's a short silence again. Oh my God. Instead of getting more clues about my _mystery date_, I'm receiving more bewilderment.

"I don't really have a date to the Prom—"

"How about Puck? He didn't ask you out?" Santana questioned—seriously, it's like after she started dating Brittany, she doesn't care about Noah anymore and the sexts she used to give him.

"I asked him yesterday if he can be my date but he rejected me. But he didn't tell me if he already got a date either."

Mercedes looked at me without any emotion. I looked back at her and she mouthed the words "Oh my God."

Yes, oh my God.

---

"Hey ladies, are you already prepared because you're going to be late now?" Dad asked from upstairs. Wow, he called _us_ ladies.

"Yes Mr. Hummel, we're ready now." So Dad went down and almost going to swear when he saw me. Oops.

"K-Kurt? Is that… is that you?" He asked me. I nod as he stepped closer to me. Everyone tapped me at my shoulder and almost ready to go upstairs. "Don't worry; there is only one black car upstairs." Dad assured and they went upstairs and left me alone with my Dad.

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you earlier that I'm going to wear a gown—" I stopped. Dad suddenly hugged me tight, tighter than ever. And when he released me, his face is getting red and his eyes are slowly filling with tears…

"You look like… you look like you're mother." He said softly, barely above a whisper, but still hearable. And it's moving me.

"R-really?" He nods with a smile and tears. "L-look Dad, I don't want to cry. My mascara may be waterproof but… but… thank you, Dad… thank you for everything. I… I love you" I really want to cry, but I can't. I don't want to face Finn, and Noah, with panda-like eyes. Dad smiles and hugs me again.

"I love you, too…" he said. He pulled away and asked me if we're going to go now and I nod. "By the way, where did you get that wig?" He asked, jokingly disgusted about it (the wig).

"We have this number in Glee where we used wigs. And yeah… Mr. Schue told me I can have it and Mercedes added some curls on it… and… here it is…"

---

So, here we are. Before we went inside of the hotel, we're all required to wear a mask. I didn't know we'll have a masquerade-like theme. I should've bring my glitter masks collection at home (Yes, I'm collecting that kind of things too. Can you imagine it?). Okay, so there are the Glee guys now coming towards us (well, I guess they are them because I saw one on a wheelchair. It's really hard to know who's who because of the lightings in this place). I swear I immediately went to a corner before one of us talk.

"May I know who this damsel in distress is over here?" A very manly voice reached my ear, coming from a guy in a mask (duh). I can't really figure out who is it (I couldn't tell because of he's also wearing a hat. How am I going to know if the guy has a Mohawk?).

"I'm sorry… I'm not a damsel in distress." I said, as valiant as possible. I don't want to sound like I'm really _in _distress.

"Oh, yes, you're not, because now I'm going to take you away from pain and bring you joy." Wow… that's so romantic. Even the ambiance here is kind of dark; I can totally see his grin. I know I saw that grin before… "Shall we dance?" He asked while kneeling. I take his hand even the program isn't really started yet and I feel weirder. And passionate.

Now I'm dancing with this guy, who I don't even know is. But he makes me cheer up. And that's what important to me right now. Oh God, did he even know who am I?

"Uhm… can I just ask you something?" I said, still slow dancing with _him_.

"Yeah… sure… what is it?"

"Who… who are you? I mean, do you even know who am I?" We stopped dancing. But not because of my question... because of his answer. His one hand still on my waist while the other one touched my cheek and… he kissed me. No, there's no tension or something, but it's not simple either. It's just… intense and passionate—a thing I would proudly call a very great first kiss (except that I still don't know who is him!). Before we even take this kiss to the second level, I broke it to have some breath. "That was really—"

"You don't like it?"

"No… I… I really like it. It's just I still don't know who you are…"

"I'm sorry. I was really carried away by the kiss… I'm…" His fingers interlinked with mine "…_**I'm your knight in shining armor**_" And he kissed me again, but this time, it's more intense. I can't even say it in words. It's so magical… until he broke the kiss and runaway as fast as he can. Exactly, Mercedes found me.

"Whoa, who is that guy—?"

"It's him…"

"Him?"

"My date, it's him!"

"It's him? And he just ran away? I mean, I keep looking for you because the program will start now and Glee already has a table and your date just went away…" I didn't answer back. Instead, I just went to the table for the Glee club… and to my surprise, no one is wearing a hat, not even Finn and Noah.

"Whoa, Kurt? Is that you?" Artie asked me, stunned. I'm pretty sure he's stunned based on the tone of his voice, but I swear he will never exchange Tina for someone like me. Oh, by the way, Artie's still in a wheelchair and Tina's not. But they look like they don't care. They really love each other; while both Finn and Noah (they removed their masks) are looking at me. Oh. Rachel cleared her throat, trying to get Finn's attention. Finn detached his eyes off of me and back to Rachel, while Noah, still staring at me.

----

So, it's dancing time now. I still don't want to dance. I can't get over of my _knight in shining armor_… Everyone's dancing with their dates right now, except to Quinn who's currently dancing with Mr. Schue. Don't worry, Ms. Pillsbury didn't get jealous. Actually, she's cool with it. Mr. Schue's a real good second father to all of us. He even took care of Quinn's daughter sometimes.

"Want to dance?" A hand appeared in front of me and it's coming from Noah… I took it and yeah, we danced. "You look wonderful tonight, Kurt" He whispered. I bow down my head to hide my blush. He is really cute when he's not a jerk who always throws me to some random dumpsters inside the school ground. And his eyes, they're so handsome… "Wow, I love the song"

"_Can't fight this feeling_… yeah, quite a good song—" Oh my God, he's taking this to the second base. I can feel it. He wrapped his arms around my waist (and I do the same but around his neck), moves closer, and he… yes… kiss me. Not only his eyes are lovely, his lips are soft too, very soft… I can tell he's a really good kisser. He's like a professional already, I guess. Oh no… he's going to take it to the next base… That's when I break the kiss… There's something—

"What?" He asked, slightly infuriated. "I never taste that kind of lips before—"

"Maybe it's the lip gloss"

"Whatever" He jokes… Oh my, his smile is so addictive… There's a short silence before words finally come out of my mouth again…

"Noah, are you my…" I shook my head lightly, asking him if he's my _knight in shining armor _might sounds corny to him "…I mean, are you the one who asked me to be his date to the Prom? You know… the card and everything…" The smile across his face fades, but he doesn't frown either.

"Um… Y-yeah… that's me…" Wow, after all of the allure I just realized towards him, it seems like there's something wrong. When he said that he's really the one who sent me that card, I don't feel something… exceptional. But, seriously, what's the problem with me? At least I already know who my mystery date is! But… gosh, I hate to admit this… even Noah has some kind of attraction in him… I still like Finn… *_Thinking of You _by Katy Perry suddenly plays*

I mean, even I'm now dancing with my date (gosh at the song); my eyes are on Finn, who is dancing awkwardly with Rachel…

"Hey Kurt, are you alright?" Noah asked… Oh my God… _coz when I'm with Noah, I'm thinking of Finn…_ ugh…

"I'm fine… I just… can't believe you're the one who—"

"Hey guys—whoa! Kurt! Is that you? You look so beautiful!" Mr. Schue exclaimed. Oh, yes, show time.

----

"Kurt…" Finn called as he approached me. We're currently readying for our performance.

"Hey Finn…"

"Um… I just want to tell you that I'm glad that you come with the gown I choose for you" Yes, you heard it right. Finn is the one who chose the gown for me.

"Yeah… I think that's a really good choice and really fits for me. Sometimes, someone chooses better clothes than me—"

"Kurt… I need to tell you something. I really, really need to tell you this now…I…" Oh my God, my heart beat… My heart beat… my heart—

"Two minutes guys" Mr. Schue announced… Oh God, Noah already confessed he's the one who sent me the Valentine card but… seriously… what if…

----

Okay, I'm in this gown and wig again. Performance is well-received. Everyone gave us a standing ovation, except to those football bitches and Sue Sylvester, who seriously swallowed herself off. The awarding is the next thing, but I'm sure I'm not going to receive any award, so I just went to a place where I can be alone even for just a while. I need to get over of Finn. Seriously, I know I've been dying to get him for many years now but… I know he will never reciprocate my feelings. At least, Noah can do that. The reciprocate of feelings, I mean.

So I found this garden, which kinda looks like the garden in the A Cinderella Story movie. And in any moment now, my prince charming will come and kiss me. Oh gosh, I'm such a girl. And I can hear someone walking towards me—oh, it's Noah.

"Hey… why are you here? Everyone's looking for you" He said…

"Really? Why? Wait, I'm not ready to be slushied, Noah. It will ruin my look"

"No, no one's going to slushie you. Everyone's looking for you because you're the Prom Queen—"

"—Shut up. Prom… _queen_?" I exclaimed. Whoa, whoa… I _am _the Prom _QUEEN_?!

"Yes! I swear I heard it right! Everyone's also surprised but you deserved it. I mean, you look prettier than any other woman inside—"

"—but… but who's the Prom king?" I think that's not a good question. I can tell from Noah's face that he is not the Prom king…

"It's…"

"Me"

Oh my God. The Prom king is FINN HUDSON. I swear I just lost my mind. FINN HUDSON is our PROM KING, and _I'M _the PROM QUEEN. What a world…

"Hey Finn, what are you doing here?" Noah asked, sounded terrified and annoyed. Oh. I remember the baby drama.

"Is it obvious? I'm just going to get my Queen—" Finn answered, and he sounds different. He sounds more daring and manly. Noah rushed over at Finn and grabbed his collars tightly.

"Don't you ever dare to call my queen _your _queen!" Noah exclaimed and that shocks me a lot, and, well, makes me blush, a little… (Is it weird? You know… because queen sounds like Quinn, okay, never mind)

"Well, I'm sorry Puck, but I can and I will call him _my _queen. After all, _we _are the Prom king and queen—" Finn retorted and forcefully removed Noah's hands from him.

"You can't be Prom king and queen. I must be the Prom king! I mean, you didn't even get to dance with Kurt!"

"Well, I'm sorry to break your ice, Puckerman. But we do, we do even before the program started"

That makes Noah speechless, and me, of course. What Finn just said… it really gotten over me. _But we do, we do even BEFORE THE PROGRAM STARTED. _Oh my God… that makes Finn—

"You're lying, aren't you?" I said, without making any eye contact with Finn.

"No… I am not…" Finn said, half-confident and half-nervous…

"But… but the guy who sent me the card is Noah…" I look at Noah and he looks surprised and… afraid… no… don't tell me… he's lying… "Noah… Tell me you're the guy who asked me to be his date to the Prom…" I said, while approaching him slowly. He lifted his head up… and… he's sobbing… "Please…" He suddenly hugs me very tight while mumbling the words _I'm sorry_… "You lied to me" I said, he then pulled away…

"Look, I already did that because I like you and I don't want to lose you… I really like you, Kurt… and then I found out that you got a mystery date… and…"

"So it's not really you?" What I just asked sounded sharper. That's when I already decided to leave. My eyes are getting heavy, and I'll look ridiculous in front of Noah AND Finn if the tears start flowing out of my eyes. I went near the comfort rooms, expecting to see no one. But as I arrived in front of the comfort rooms, one person went out of the ladies': Quinn.

"Oh… hello… Quinn…" I said, trying to sound like I'm not crying.

"Are you crying?" She asked.

"I'm… I'm not… I'm not crying" I said, ironically, because when I said that, the tears are obviously flowing rapidly.

"Hey, what's the problem?" Quinn approached me and put me in a hug. "Let it out… what's the problem?"

"N-Noah… Noah lied to me…" I said, without any hesitation.

"You mean, Puck?" She asked as she released me. I nod. "Why? What did he do?"

"Yesterday, I received a card and the one who sent that to me wants me to be his partner. But the problem is I don't really know who is him… and earlier… when I asked Noah about it… he told me he is the one who sent that and…"

"It's not really him, isn't it?" I nod again, but this time, slower because I'm going to burst out tears again.

"I know it's just a small thing but… but after all, he really made me believe he's the one… I even thought that I already like him but…"

"Ssh… don't worry… I've been there… the only problem is you don't produce a baby…" She joked, which a little made me smile… "But you know what, maybe he only did that because he really likes you… Even Puck lied and did some bitchy stuff, there's a very gentleman guy inside him…" She smiled. Seriously, that cheers me up. I didn't expect Quinn can be this comfortable to be with.

And then, Noah comes along. "Um… can I… can I talk to him for a sec?" He asked Quinn. She nods and smiles at me before she leaves. "Look Kurt—"

"It's okay…"

"No… it's not… I lied to you—"

"You know what, Noah? I'm so grateful that I get to meet the real you before we even graduate… You're a really good guy and… and I… I don't think you deserve someone like me—"

"Don't say that"

"No, seriously… I mean… if there's someone you really deserved to have…" I pause and take a deep breath. I can't believe I'm going to say it, after the dance and the kiss and everything happened between me and Noah… "…it should be Quinn." His eyes widen as I said it, "Look Noah, even though it looks like she doesn't really show her appreciation to you as her daughter's father, she really likes you… Though when we talked earlier she didn't tell me directly she likes you, it seems like she did… I know you like her too… And, God, you guys have a baby… you and I know how it feels to live with a single parent… do you want your daughter to go through it, too? No, right?" Noah hugs me softly after my _speech_...

"But… I really like you, Kurt…" He whispered. I pulled back.

"I like you, too… but… I can't like you more than a friend…" I told him as nice as I can. "I… I already love someone…"

"It is Finn, right?"

"Y-yes… it's Finn… I… I'm sorry Noah…" I give him a kiss on the cheek and he hugs me, again…

"Thanks Kurt…"

"Thanks for what?"

"Thanks for… thanks for everything… I guess you're right… I really like Quinn…" And we smile at each other before we separate.

Okay, I admit it, I'm kinda poignant about what happened between me and Noah. He's a really cool guy, and really attractive. But… I don't know… we're not meant to be with each other. I know I'm stupid for losing someone like him, but… I really love Finn, mostly now I found out that he's the one who sent me that card yesterday… Wait… oh God! I'm so silly! Of course it's Finn! After all, he's the only guy who already saw what I am going to wear to the Prom before I arrived here (of course except to my Dad)!

"Um… Kurt…" Speaking of the cowboy…

"Hello Finn Hudson… so… you might want to explain to me why you runaway earlier when we danced…" I teased, well, half-truth and half-joke.

"I'm sorry about that… I just suddenly thought of—"

"—the mailman, I knew it." I said, while nodding. Finn has this confused and surprised look on his face.

"Did I already tell you about it?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Oh" And we chuckle. "So… can we take our crowns now?"

"How about Rachel?"

"Rachel?" He groans, which made me chuckle a little, "When she noticed that I'm not really comfortable dancing with her, she leaves me and called that guy from Vocal Adrenaline..."

"Really?"

"Yeah… um… so, let's go?"

"You could've just told me you like me…" I suddenly said. I know that sounds thick.

"I… But I'm afraid you might don't like me back…" I grunt.

"Finn… I like you even before you realized you like me, too…"

Finn hugs me and gives me a short but tender kiss before we went upstage. I'm quite shocked to see that almost all of the people are still there.

"Oh, here they are!" Mr. Schue announced through the microphone, "Our Prom King and Queen!"

Finn holds my hand firmly as we got upstage, and still got a time to smile at me.

~END :)~

hope you all like it..


End file.
